Severus' Mirror
by Kaya Nah
Summary: First Potter fic. Oneshot. Takes place a year after the fall of You-Know-Who. Severus and Lily fic. Please, review if you read it, its always nice to get reviews.


This is a Oneshot! First Harry Potter fic. May contain **Deathly Hollow spoilers** so beware. For those who does not know me, English is not my language, so be nice. lol

It would be very nice to know what you think of my story. Please review. :)

Kaya

**Severus' Mirror**

Tears and sweat, it was how Severus Snape would wake up every single night since the great Albus Dumbledore accepted him in his school as the potion teacher. Nightmares came to him the moment he closed his eyes. He could almost hear his Lily scream as the Dark Lord cruelly stole her life. A year had passed already since Voldemort had fallen and since he lost his beloved. Oh she was never his, but simply knowing that she was alive had been enough. Now she was lost, forever. Lily Evans…errr… _Potter_…was dead. Only her son remained, the now famous _Harry Potter_. This boy should have been his son. Why did Lily not chose him in the end? Why did she have to go into the arms of that arrogant fop?

Snape decided to go stretch his legs and take a walk in the castle, if only to keep his mind busy from the false memories he had forged so long ago and from the nightmares. He walked down many corridors, climbed many stairs. He liked the castle at night, it was so quiet. He hated being a teacher. If he had been given the _Defense against dark arts_ course, at least he would have had fun. But no, Dumbledore had decided otherwise.

One of the goes, Nearly Headless Nick, was approaching and the potion master did not felt like taking to a half beheaded ghost at the moment so he reached for the first door, which was locked. He was glad he had thought about bringing his wand and a simple _Alohomora_ and the door clicked open. He entered a room he had never been in before. It was deserted. There was no tables or chairs, only many, many pillars and at the other end of the room, there was a mirror. He recognized it as being the Erised Mirror. The headmaster had told him about it. He had known it was in the castle, but was never told where.

Severus was tore between two wishes. The first was to go to it and see what it would show him. The second wish, was to go back to his bedchambers right away. Yet, the urge to see his deepest desire was way too strong, he had to see. He was drawn to the tall mirror and he felt himself tremble and slightly lightheaded. His heart pounded violently and he feared he might pass out. He knew what he would see in the mirror of desire, for there was only one thing in this world he might ever wish to see again; his dearest Lily.

Once he was in front of the mirror, the only woman he would ever dream of slowly appeared. _Lily…_ She was as beautiful as he remembered, for he had long ago learned about her every feature. Even now that she was gone from his life, he could still picture her perfectly in his mind. She was smiling at him and Severus could not help but try to touch her. Of course, the cruel reality wanted that his hand met with the cold glass. The reflection of Lily raised her hand too and placed it where Severus' was. A single tear fell from his eye, this was as closed as he had been from in years, ever since she rejected him and went to _Potter_.

Lily placed her other hand on the other side of the mirror and Snape did just as she had before. He could almost feel her warmth, even if he knew perfectly well she was not real, but he liked thinking she really was there, with him, for him. Lily approached closer, the only thing separating them was the thin glass. She was smiling broadly, her eyes sparkling with thousands of stars. She was in love, it could only be it in the potion master's mind. He leaned closer until his lips met with the cold mirror, Lily kissed him. Tears pored down his emaciate cheeks, Severus was in heaven, even if it was hell not to be able to actually feel her lips against his, only the cold glass.

After what felt like forever, he pulled back, looking into her jade blazing eyes. She mouthed his name, though no sound came out of her pretty mouth. He so wished he could touch her, show her just how much he had and still loves her. Severus remained in this room until an hour before dawn, then retired to his room. In the following weeks, the potion master would go to the mirror room to see Lily each time he had a free moment and it was the same as it was the first time. Each night he would stay there, just watching her as she danced for him. He did not know why, but he always wanted to see her dance, with her hair loose, flying all around her like a wild fire.

Weeks passed, turning into months, turning into years, until one day, the headmaster told him the young Potter would make his first entry at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Had nine years pass this fast? He could not believe it had already been ten yeas since Lily died. He still missed her greatly, but the mirror was a good companion and almost faithful friend as well.

The first time he saw Harry Potter, sitting at the Gryffindor table, Severus could only see his eyes. He remembered how much alike they were to his mother's and it hurt terribly to see such beautiful eyes in the perfect replica to James Potter's frame. He hated that child for daring having Lily's eyes in that body. He was the perfect portrait of his father and it was confirmed by the boy's mischief during the weeks after his arrival.

One night, one when he needed to see mirror Lily, he found that there was already someone in the room. He forced his view only to see the Potter boy, right in front of it. He was staring at it intently, obviously seeing something he desired with all of his young heart. Severus wanted tot ell him to get out of there, that this mirror was for him to see his beloved fire angel. Just as he was about to go shout at the boy that he had no right to be out of the dormitories at this hour and remove all of Gryffindor's points, the door opened. The potion master just had time to see who it was before hiding behind a pillar. It was Dumbledore, coming to explain what Harry was staring at and why he was seeing his parents. So he too could see Lily?

The headmaster told the boy the mirror would be moved to another place and Severus cursed like a mad man in his mind. He could not blame the old wizard, it was Harry's fault if they had to moved the mirror of Erised. The following night Snape searched for the mirror only to fall on Albus Dumbledore, who looked at him severely over his half moon spectacles. He told him that what he said to Harry Potter that night about the mirror was also accurate for him. He said that he should have moved the mirror as soon as he found out he was _addicted _to it. Severus stormed out of the room, storming down the stairs to his bedchambers.

Now he really had a reason to hate Harry Potter. Because of that boy, he had lost the mirror and the last images of Lily Evans.

**The End**


End file.
